


Day one

by myorangemilkboys



Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: 2012, First concert, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myorangemilkboys/pseuds/myorangemilkboys
Summary: 15th of April 2012. San Antonio, Texas.Sabaton is about to be on tour again, with three new band members. But especially Chris doesn't seem to be too sure about if he made the right decision.
Kudos: 8





	Day one

When Chris woke up it was still pitchblack outside, just the yellow light of the streetlights was shining through the crack of the curtains. A quick glance on the alarm clock on the bedside table confirmed it; 4:30 am. Still the middle of the night.  
He couldn‘t even get up and do something in the hotel room, since Thobbe was still asleep in the bed next to his.  
This was the last night they spent in a hotel for the next few weeks, the last night before the new tour started, playing a new album, which he didn‘t fully know yet, he had to admit. 

Chris was jealous of the blond man sleeping next to him. But he Everything was new, but it wasn‘t new for just him. Tonight it would be the first So when they talked about splitting up in the hotel he gladly agreed to share a room with Thobbe. Even though they didn‘t know each other that well yet, they seemed to get along quite well.  
Sharing both a similar sense of humor and a passion for playing the guituar, it were the optimal conditions for starting a new chapter of his life. His life as a band member of Sabaton.  
Chris tried to get up as quietly as he can, trying not to disturb Thobbes sleep. He grabbed his hairbrush and sat down in a chair by the window, peeking behind the curtains. The nightlife in San Antonio was quiet now, compared to what he saw during the afternoon . Barely a handful of people were down on the streets, just a few cars driving around.

„Hey“, Chris tried his best t0 suppress a scream, but a small squeal still made it past his lips. When he turned around he saw Thobbe standing behind himself. His blond hair was a pure mess, and he just wore a pair of boxershorts.

„Hey“ was everything Chris could say right now, when he felt his heart still beating in his chest.  
„You‘re up already“ It wasn‘t a question but rather a comment. Thobbe himself still looked tired. Chris‘ face was probably a similar looking mess, but he did his best to tame the thick brown curls framing his face.

„Yeah… I couldn‘t sleep anymore. The jetlag gets me every time I‘m over here“

„Are you nervous?“ Thobbe grabbed the blanket from his bed and sat down in the other chair next to Chris before he wrapped himself up.

„Aren‘t you? Chris couldn‘t help but be surprised by how calm Thobbe seemed. Thobbe just shrugged and then turned around to look back out of the window.

„If I can‘t perform everything now it‘d be too late to learn it anyway. So there‘s not much to worry about anymore. I mean sure, we didn‘t practice that much with the others either, but now it‘s too late to worry“

„Hmm. And what if the fans don‘t like the new lineup? To be fair if my favorite band lost two thirds of their lineup before releasing the new album I wouldn‘t be that happy.“ Chris looked over to Thobbe, who sat in his chair calmly with closed eyes. For a second Chris feared his bandmate fell asleep again, but then he replied.

„Let them think whatever they want to think. Do you enjoy playing with the band?“ Thobbe asked.

„I guess so. Otherwise I wouldn‘t have accepted the offer to join, right?“ Chris still didn‘t really know what to think about all of this. It has been the right time to start something new, and when Jocke offered him to replace one of the leaving guitarists he felt ready. But now, when he actually had to play in front of people he wasn‘t that sure of his decisions anymore.

„See. You enjoy yourself right now. You are the creator, you can play with whoever you want to play and if the fans don‘t like it that won‘t change what you‘re doing, right?“

Chris nodded, and then went back to brushing his hair while staring out of the window of the room. No matter what Thobbe had just said, he didn‘t manage to calm down that weird feeling deep down in his stomach. In just a few hours he would play his first show with Thobbe, Jocke, Pär and Robban. And then the fans would decide if they like him. But on the other hands side, Thobbe was right. In the end nothing could stop him, even if the fans didn‘t like him. So far he didn‘t hear any complaints though, so what could go wrong today?

But what if, what if, what if…? His brain didn‘t want to stop worrying about it, so he naturally got up from the chair and grabbed his guitar case. Just feeling the wood under his fingers calmed him down immediately. Whenever he was playing his guitar, nothing could stop him. And tonight it would be the same.

Tonight he would be his best self with the guys. Tonight would be day 1 of the new chapter in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something small about Chris because damn he deserves some love. Hope you enjoyed the read, feel free to leave comments/kudos, feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Also casual reminder that Chris waved at me 2 months ago and I still freak out thinking about it ;-;


End file.
